


Free as the Pokemon

by TheColorBlue



Category: Pokemon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After training up in the mountains, Red goes to visit Green. A dinner date ensues. </p><p>Written as a Christmas gift back in 2009. I was rereading it again, and it, ah, made me laugh, so here it is reposted. Based loosely on some general fandom ideas at the time about game characters who, if I'm remembering correctly, didn't necessarily show much personality inherently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free as the Pokemon

Red is twenty one. After training for a year as a recluse up in the mountains, he has come to Viridian City to visit Green. The reasoning, if one were to ask him—it is merely the sense of camaraderie he shares with a fellow Pokémon trainer whom he had grown up with in Pallet Town. To say that he actually feels any kind of affection for the other young man would be pushing his limits. 

When Red opens the Viridian City gym doors, Green is busy tidying the main arena, water Pokémon dutifully sluicing down the concrete floor while Green mops. 

Red arches one brow.

“Can’t you hire people to do that for you?” Red asks. 

Green’s eyes dart up at the sound of that voice. 

He pounces.

\--

Green insists on treating Red to dinner. Chattering the whole time, hanging onto Red’s arm as though he had been glued to it, he takes Red to a sushi restaurant on the other side of town.

\--

Somehow, dinner ends up feeling like a date. 

Green keeps staring at him adoringly over their plates, and there are flowers in the center of the table, and Green has contrived to put them in a private room, and music is floating in through the paper-thin walls. 

“You disappeared for ages,” Green said. He spreads his fingers, ticking off time on his left hand. “One year, two months, and fourteen days. I kept track,” he said, intently. “No mail, no calls. I was worried about you.”

Green dips a piece of sushi into his soy sauce and wasabi. He holds the piece delicately over the dish with his chop sticks, letting the soy sauce drip off, before putting it in his mouth. 

“Is that what they call an obsession?” he asks blandly. 

Green thumps his palm against the low table. “No. Vanishing for over a year without telling anyone where you were or letting us know that you were all right—vanishing for the sole purpose of becoming, I don’t know, the world’s greatest Pokémon master or something like that and coming back looking like a stick, like you’d been living on rice and instant noodles— _that’s_ obsession.”

Red doesn’t say anything. He dips another piece of sushi into soy sauce. Green wouldn’t understand. Green’s a gym leader sure, and he has energy, enthusiasm, but he wouldn’t understand what it means. That desire to be not simply good enough, but pushing yourself to your farthest limits—

Red reaches for another piece of sushi and finds that there is nothing left. He looks down at his plate. Strange. He hadn’t realized that he was eating them so quickly. 

Green sighs. “I’ll order you another plate. Also a steak, you could use it.”

\--

After dinner, they take a walk out on the paths by the forests. The evening air is alive with the sound of living things scurrying out there: maybe Rattata in the shrubs, or Pidgey nesting in the trees, a Hoothoot somewhere off in the distance. Red’s pokéballs are a familiar, comfortable weight at his belt. Somewhere along the way, Green has managed to latch onto his arm again. 

“I missed you,” Green says. 

And then Green’s hands are cupping Red’s cheeks, and he has pulled Red into a kiss. 

_Oh_ , Red thinks. He doesn’t move when Green pulls back and looks at Red uncertainly. “Was that—was that all right?”

Red does not speak for a moment, thinking. Then he tilts his head slightly to one side, looks into Green’s eyes, and then allows himself to _smirk_. He hooks his fingers into the front of Green’s shirt. 

Green pounces.

\--

They make-out for a few minutes. Red only begins to protest when he feels Green’s hands sneak from his back to slip under the waist of his pants.

Red pushes Green back slightly with one hand and says, firmly, “Okay. You know what. No. Don’t be an _animal_.”

Green’s smile, when he looks at Red, is sort of sweet and dazed and wanting. It’s doing funny things to Red’s chest, dammit. “Hey,” Green says, “you’re the one who’s been living out in the wild for over a year. Let’s be free! Natural as the Pokémon—“

“You _freak_ \--“ Red says. 

But he doesn’t really protest after that.


End file.
